


Counting Down From Seven

by QuantumFeat72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumFeat72/pseuds/QuantumFeat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsterkind didn't kill six human children just to forget them.<br/>Those who witnessed it, however, don't talk about it anymore.  They think, maybe if they don't speak the humans' names, they can forget.<br/>They can't.<br/>This is what they remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down From Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try the precisely-100-word-drabble thing.  
> Here have seven of them.
> 
> I bet Frisk wasn't the first human to find what was left of the others.

The first one could have been considered self-defense.

Toriel had not felt the need to lock the door to the ruins.  One day, Asgore came to visit her.

The first human had come to Mt. Ebott in search of Chara’s supposed murderer.  She did not know that Asriel was already dead.  When she saw Asgore, she attacked.

Asgore fought back.  Her toy gun and cowboy hat were all that was left when Toriel found them.

Her yellow soul and her body were carried back to the castle.  Asgore did not say goodbye.

After that, the door remained closed and locked.

* * *

The second one could not have been considered self-defense.

He carried with him a frying pan and, upon finding the cowboy hat and toy gun, told Toriel he needed to find out what had happened.

She allowed him to leave the ruins.  In Snowdin, he was captured by the sentries and brought to Asgore alive.

Asgore offered the fallen human tea.  They talked for hours.

The human tried to convince Asgore to turn back.  Asgore held firm.

The human finished his tea and allowed Asgore to kill him without a fight.

After that, Asgore decided not to offer humans tea.

* * *

The third fallen human was timid.

She left her notebook and glasses in the ruins in favor of the pan.  She was resourceful and intelligent, and knew immediately what had happened when she found the toy gun in Snowdin.

She reached waterfall and was confronted by Gerson.  She pleaded with him and refused to fight.  Gerson hesitated.  After a brief battle, he took pity and allowed her to escape.

Less than ten rooms later, Undyne found her and finished what he started.  The third fallen human was taken to the castle dead.

After that, Gerson retired from the royal guard.

* * *

The fourth fallen human was proud.

He learned Asgore’s plan from Toriel, and left.  He believed that he could defeat Asgore.

He abandoned his old tutu in the ruins and carried each weapon he found until he found the next.

Undyne found him in waterfall.  He fought.

Using the toy gun, he damaged Undyne’s eye.  In her rage, she killed him without hesitation.

Seeing a second body fall by her hand, her resolve only hardened.  She silenced her conscience, knowing she would have to do it again.

After that, Undyne decided she would never let Papyrus into the royal guard.

* * *

Asgore came looking for the fifth human.

He was halfway through Hotland before Asgore knew he had arrived.  His gloves were left behind in the ruins with a brief note: an apology to Toriel.

_I’m sorry for this, but I have to go._

_Thank you for everything.  Goodbye._

By the time Asgore arrived in Hotland, the human had been killed.  It was an accident.  Asgore took his body and soul back to the castle himself.

The people were counting down from seven.  Asgore dreaded the coming of the next fallen human.

After that, he did not go looking for them.

* * *

The sixth fallen human came looking for Asgore.

She waited in the ruins until Toriel could understand that she had to leave.  She made her way through the underground slowly.  Everyone knew her, but none knew what she was or why she was there.  Having left behind all manner of weapons and armor, she went through the core slowly.  A message from her can be found there.

_I cannot fight.  I cannot think._

_But, with patience, I will make my way through._

She made it as far as the barrier, and no further.

After that, Asgore had six human souls.

* * *

 The last fallen human was different.

How they were different, none could exactly say.  Perhaps it was their apparent lack of gender, or the way they did not speak a word to anyone.  Perhaps it was their uncanny resemblance to Chara.

But the people did not care to remember Chara.  They decided it must have been the peculiar expression on the human’s face.

The last fallen human was different, but it did not matter because they were the last fallen human.  So the people did not notice, and it did not matter.

After them, monsterkind was going to be free.


End file.
